Bittersweet Bonds
by merry-the-fairy
Summary: After the death of Ally, will Blake ever learn to love again? A story about empathy, grief and self discovery. An epiphany that will fill you from the inside out, not just the outside in.


**What's up beautiful people! I'm back with another story for you all; this is another spin off of Jake and Tori Stories, here we will focus on Blake's and everyone else's life after the death of Ally. I'm using cdbazemore98's characters again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, this story is simply a manifestation of my admiration to the shows and the Jake and Tori Stories series. **

Chapter 1 - Late Night Reflections

The curtain swayed slightly as the gentle September breeze blew through the open window. It was a regular, sunny afternoon in LA, Blake observed the serenity outside the window as he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the delicate scent of vanilla rose. The scent of melancholy.

It had been almost a year since Ally died. For Blake, it was as if an Ally shaped hole had been carved out of his heart like the carving of a pumpkin seen on television during the Halloween season.

Life had become quite lonely and sad without her, but nevertheless Blake somewhat remained calm and held on. He continued to work at his shooting range to make a living and he took good care of Blair, just as he promised Ally.

Furthermore, he stayed in touch with Tori, Ross and Skylar, as well as their friends on account of being better terms with them. Most unexpectedly, he and Jake were now good friends.

In the distance Blake could see a little figure in a pink cardigan, and purple school bag walking towards his home, his heart filled with warmth and joy at the sight of her.

It was his daughter, Blair returning home from school.

"Daddy!" She cheered, running up to him.

"There's my little Blair Bear." Blake said, smiling brightly and giving his daughter a big hug. "How was school today?"

"School was great!" Blair replied cheerfully. " I got ten out of ten on my spelling test, and I learnt how to spell 'photosynthesis' today. P-H-O-T-O-S-Y-N-T-H-E-S-I-S." Blake clapped his hands.

"You clever girl! Imagine a little girl like you knowing such a big word like 'photosynthesis', You're going to grow up to be so smart and successful, just like Daddy." He exclaimed.

Blair attended Larkside Primary school and she was currently year four, she was generally well liked by the teachers and students but she preferred to have a small group of friends. Her two best friends were Kari Hutchinson, and Yuri Jin.

Kari had been her best friend ever since they met at her parents' dinner party, interestingly, they both had formerly rivalling fathers. Yuri is her newest friend, she was originally from South Korea and she arrived as a new student at the start of year four. At first, Yuri was lost, lonely and confused, but Blair and Kari helped her find her way. Now the three of them were best friends.

Maxon, their cocker spaniel came running up to the father and daughter, panting excitedly.

He was adopted by Blair a month ago, she found him as an injured puppy on the street, so she rescued him and cared for him.

"Hello there, Maxon. Aren't you a good boy?" Said Blair as she reached down to pat him. Maxon responded by excitedly wagging his tail.

That was their little family; it was just Blair, her father and their puppy. Nevertheless, they were content.

"I'll start making dinner now; it's my turn to cook tonight." Blair stated, as Blake nodded.

Ever since Ally died, Blair has taken on many responsibilities around the house, such as cooking and cleaning because she knew Blake endures enough stress with his own work, responsibilities and grief. She also grieved but she took it upon herself to be strong for herself and her father. After all, they only have each other.

It had been nearly eleven months now, sometimes it feels like just yesterday Ally was there, and sometimes it feels like she never was, only in dreams.

After a quick and quiet dinner of mac and cheese, Blair went upstairs to do her homework, while Blake headed out to the bar.

"Ahoy Charlie." Blake greeted his former dark pirate friend.

"Ahoy there, Blake. What can I get for you today?" Charlie responded.

"I'll have a lime mojito." The former dark pirate captain answered.

"So… how are you holding up after… you know?"

"So-so. Nothing has ever been the same without her. It's depressing. Anyway, how's the girlfriend?"

A broad smile spread across Charlie's face and his eyes lit up like stars in the night sky.

"I love her more and more everyday, if that's even possible. I remember when Gen first came to my bar and I immediately liked her, but I didn't know how to talk to her back then, so I think I kind of scared her away. But then she came back, and even became a frequent customer. I got to know her and before long I came to love her. To my surprise, she even returned my feelings when I confessed to her."

"I know I can still be rough and a bit obnoxious at times, but I'm glad to have put my evilness behind me. Otherwise I never would have met Gen." Charlie explained, happily.

Blake could only sigh, and smile wistfully as he was overcome with memories possessing an arousing pleasure tinged with sadness and pain.

"Ally…" He began pensively. "All these years ago I pretended to be her friend as part of my plan to destroy Jake and Tori. I was set to earn her trust and break her, thinking she just a dumb, naive and prissy little girl. But boy I was wrong."

Blake took a sip of his lime mojito before continuing. " As I got to know her better, I realised she was smart, fierce and she's got spunk. She even saved me and she saw the good in me. She saw the good in everyone."

Charlie said nothing as he waited for his friend to continue, there was a bright smile on his lips but in his misty eyes there was a faraway look, full of longing.

"I want to make the one who killed Ally pay. I want to kick her ass so hard and beat the shit out of her, I wanted to kill her… but I can't because it was my sister who shot her. I wouldn't wish harm on my own little sister and besides, I left that life behind. Even in my evil days I wouldn't go as far as killing a person, and I was hella evil."

"I loved her so much, Charlie and I miss her everyday." Blake stated as he drained his glass.

"Wow…" Charlie replied after a moment of silence. "I don't know what to say, I can tell it's really hard on you, you really loved her."

"But you know they say… 'time heals all wounds', it will take time but you'll find another…"

Time went by, the two chatted until it was closing time.

Blake walked along the quiet and dark street to his bus stop, the night air blowing about him. It was quite cold at night, even if he had a jacket.

The lights were mostly out as stores closed and people went to sleep, the only lights to illuminate the darkness was the street lamps and headlights of cars passing by.

In the silence Blake began to reflect on his conversation with Charlie earlier. He had spoken fondly of Ally's memories, and today he didn't shed a single tear. Normally, he would have broken down crying if anyone so much mentioned Ally.

Did that mean he was finally moving on?

_**It's been a long time **_

_**Since I heard your laugh**_

_**I think I'm forgetting your voice **_

_**Now I know what time heals all wounds mean**_

_**It hurts to talk about you **_

_**But I can do it now **_

_**How can I say this?**_

_**I-I had had a drink**_

_**And pretended to be fine **_

_**While speaking of you **_

_**But on my way home **_

_**The memories came back **_

_**Making me stop in my place and cry**_

"ALLY!" Blake suddenly cried out, although there was no one to hear him.

The lump in his throat made it impossible for him to breathe, he started to gasp for air that suddenly wasn't there. Before long, the street view became a blur, as if he was looking through a glass pane.

The heartache he felt burst through like a dam being broken, and Blake started to give great heaving sobs.

_**I'm glad no one is here **_

_**So I can comfortably call out to you**_

_**Although it's a lonely comfort**_

_**So what do I do now?**_

_**When I thought of you **_

_**I pretended to be fine**_

_**And erased all of you **_

_**But on my way home**_

_**The memories that came back **_

_**So I stopped walking**_

_**And started crying again **_

No matter how hard he tried to push the painful memories away, they always came back. Even after being broken in two, his heart continue beating.

**Awww I feel so bad for Blake here :'(**

**That's all for this chapter, I'm sorry it isn't perfect, it was a bit rushed because I wanted to publish it quickly, I will be editing it. **

**The song I used in this chapter is called 'Late Night' by Noel, I do not own it.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave me a review saying what you think of it. They really motivate me :)**

**Until next time. **

**Merry xx**


End file.
